As it Seems - Fix you part Three
by Ludvadia421
Summary: Years past, their little family is thriving, and still the memories come back. Nightmares still wake her up at night. But JJ pushes through, and does what she can to sheild her daughter from the pain she endured. As far as her and her husband are considered, that past is a ghost. But ghosts can return, and in many forms. Part three to Fix You. Read that story first.
1. Chapter 1

{flashback}

"No no shh. It's okay." JJ cooed,"Don't cry Emma it's okay."

It was now 3 AM. She'd been pacing around for hours, the sound of her child's cries filled the house.

"Here let me try." Reid said over the crying, holding out his hands. JJ held out her daughter to her husband.

"Hey princess," he whispered,"He started to bounce her lightly. Relief washed over them as the cries died down.

"It worked." JJ said thrilled.

Reid grinned as he continued bouncing his daughter. But it died down when he felt her mouth open and a warm liquid start to fall down his shoulder. He looked at his wife, her mouth open, eyes wide. She started to laugh as she realized what happen.

He shook his head. "No no, don't laugh that is not funny."

"It's a little funny." She smirked and grabbed the towel from the couch. She went behind him and wiped the throw up from his shoulder, then took the corner and wiped Emma's mouth.

"There you go baby. All better."

She looked up at her mother, her big blue eyes opened wide as she was taken into her mother's arms and cradled. As soon as she was settled she started to cry again.

"Oh no not again." She groaned. She walked over to the couch and sat down, her husband followed and sat beside her. She started to bounce her lightly again. This time they were successful. The cries died down, her eyes began to shut. Her mouth opened as a yawn washed over her. She sighed with relief as she started to fall asleep. JJ stood and laid her down in her playpen, covering her with a blanket. Reid walked over and smiled down at his baby.

"She's an angel. When's she's not crying." He said wrapping his arm around JJ.

She nodded in agreement,"Yeah, she is. I just hope she won't cry so much when she's older."

{end of flashback}

The sound of her alarm blaring beside her was what woke her. She lifted her arm out from under the covers and turned her phone off, her arm then sneaking right back under the covers. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled as her vision cleared.

"Good morning sweetie." She whispered.

"Good morning mommy." Emma whispered back. The four year old climbed onto the bed as she always did while clutching her little white pillow covered with Elmo. A gift from her Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek. She crawled between her parents and slipped under the covers. JJ smoothed down her little dark curls, and soon they both fell back asleep.

An hour passed before Reid finally woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling above him. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see his wife and daughter. He smiled. JJ was fast asleep, but Emma's big blue eyes were wide open.

"G'mowning daddy." She whispered

His smile grew at her tiny voice,"Good morning baby."

JJ was next to speak,"Good morning you two." Her eyes opened slowly as she smiled at her family.

"Baby why don't you go and play for a little bit before breakfast." JJ said turning to her daughter.

"Okay mommy." She answered as she crawled off the bed and went off to her bedroom. Once she exited the room JJ sighed as she took the covers off of her.

"Not so fast." Reid smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back down. She laughed as she fell onto her back and he turned and toward her. He laid on his side and smiled down at her,"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She responded softly. He leaned down until his lips came to hers. Several kissed were exchanged before they broke apart.

"Wow that was a good start to my day." JJ smirked.

"There's more were that came from." He winked. JJ laughed as he kissed her again.

"Alright I have to get dressed." She finally said breaking away.

He sighed as she got up from bed and sat on the edge. She brought her hands up to scratch her head when her attention was caught by something else. She sighed and looked down at her hand, running her fingers over the scar that ran over her hand.

{flashback}

"You gonna keep doin this aren't you. Cheatin on me whenever you leave the house."

"Will I'm not cheating." JJ said through her gritted teeth, tears flowing down from her eyes. He stood behind her with a knife, his arm around her neck.

He laughed sickly in her ear,"More lies." She felt him shaking his head. He took her hand and dragged the knife through her palm, a burning pain shot through her. His hand covered her mouth as she let out a cry.

{end of flashback}

"Jayge?" Reid called from across the room. She didn't answer. Her head was hanging low. He walked over and sat down beside her, his eyes followed hers and he saw her hand. The dark scar standing out. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

•

•

Hope you enjoyed. Till next time my dears.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence flowed steadily throughout the jet. Morgan sat back with his headphones on, eyes shut, Emily had a book, her husband asleep across from her. Reid sat alone, his eyes glued to whatever passed by out the window. The ground of Seattle getting further and further away as they flew back home. The case had been another hard one. It was expected, cases with children involved were always hard. Today, Reid learned that having children of your own make it harder.

His thoughts of the past 24 hours were interrupted when Rossi sat across from him. Reid turned to see the older agent and offered a simple smile, which was returned.

"How are you doin?" Rossi inquired.

"I'm okay." He replied plainly with a weak nod, clearly lying. Rossi had a picture in his head of what the young doctor may be feeling, taking in account the events of the case's finale.

"It wasn't your fault." He stated.

"Wasn't it?" He asked calmly.

"No, it wasn't. You didn't kill a child, he did."

"But he wouldn't of if I'd done my job right." Reid defended.

{flashback}

The house was quite, no one was insight. Morgan and Emily took one side of the house, Rossi went downstairs with agent Todd(JJ's replacement), while Hotch went upstairs with Reid. He turned swiftly with his gun pointed as he approached each passing room, until he finally saw the little girl sitting on the bed. Her feet dangled off, her blond hair hung flatly around her pale complexion. Seeing no one else in the room he put his gun away and proceeded toward the little girl.

"Hey." He whispered while kneeling down in front of the little girl,"Are you Ava?" He asked gently. He received a nod and offered a kind smile. "Okay Ava, I'm gonna take you to see some friends of mine okay?"

"No you're not." He heard beside him. His head jerked around to see the UNSUB standing in the open closet, gun pointed directly at Ava.

"She's not goin' anywhere." He said sharply, exiting the small closet and stepping closer to his daughter.

Reid's hand reached slowly to his side, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Move and she dies right now." He instructed, preventing him from pulling out his gun.

Reid rose his hands in defense,"You don't have to do this." He said calmly.

The man laughed sickly,"Yeah. I do." He turned to the little girl,"She's nothin but a reminder. She looks exactly like her."

"But she's not her." Reid explained,"Ava's not your wife. Your wife cheated on you Ava did nothing wrong. It's not too late you can let her go a-and this could all be over." He said, trying anything so Reid could walk out of that room with Ava.

The UNSUB shook his head, the gun lowering slightly. He then turned to look at Reid. He shook his head violently and the gun rose again,"It is too late." Tears shed from his eyes and without any hesitation he aimed at her skull.

"NO!" But it was too late. The bullet shot, Ava fell on the bed, lifeless...motionless. Hotch came from behind Reid just as it happen and shot the father right in the abdomen, sending him on a quick descent to the floor. Reid stood shocked, his mouth agape, eyes wide. Hotch proceeded to cuff the UNSUB while Morgan entered the room and inspected. Seeing the little girl he turned to Reid, seeing his horrified expression. Reid said nothing, he simply exited the room and left the house.

{end of flashback}

Rossi sighed,"You did what you could. He was mentally unstable, you did what you could."

"Then I really can't do much if I can't protect a child." He said flatly, thinking about nothing but Emma when this statement was made.

Rossi looked at him, he knew he most likely wasn't just talking about the case.

"You do. You protect people everyday when you put these lunatics behind bars where they belong. You help us make the world a safer place for these children to grow up in."

He was right, Reid understood clearly. He nodded lightly, giving a small yet appreciative smile.

"So," he decided changing the subject was best,"How is our little prodigy in the making?" Rossi smirked.

Reid smiled,"Emma's great." He answered.

Rossi smiled,"And her mother?"

"JJ's good. She loves being home with Em but she misses work." He explained.

It had been an hour since JJ tucked her daughter in. The apartment was quite, only sound audible to her was the turning pages of her book. JJ sat half up in bed, tucked under the covers.

"Mommy." She heard her tiny voice from the doorway. JJ turned to see Emma, drowsily looking up at her mother. JJ put her book down and turned the covers off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey baby. What are you still doing up, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"Why what's the matter?" She tucked her hair behind her tiny ears. She simply looked up sadly at her mother, saying nothing. And soon her head fell and she clutched onto her pillow more. A puzzle came together in her head.

"Do you miss daddy?" She asked. Her heart broke into a million pieces, tearing her insides apart as her daughter nodded sadly. They hadn't seen him in about 5 days.

"I know sweetie, I miss him too. But I promise you, when you wake up tomorrow morning he'll be right here." She explained. No positive reaction was made.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?" Emma asked. JJ smiled while nodding,"Sure. Come here." She said picking her up and laying her down beside her. She got her settled under the covers and pet her hair down, soothing her to sleep. And eventually, falling asleep herself.

Reid walked into his apartment, making sure he closed the door quietly. He rested his bag down on the side table beside the door, his keys on top of it. He began by making his way down the hall to his daughters room, The door was already cracked open. He quietly increased the crack, and his brows furrowed when his Emma's bed was clear. He then walked back down the hall and went into his bedroom, relieved when he found his two girls sound asleep. He walked around the bed to see them and smile, their faces looked too similar as they slept. He quietly changed in the bathroom incase his daughter woke up. After returning, he carefully laid on the bed, opposite from his wife. He looked at the two, happily. He watched as JJ's eyes slowly fluttered open. Upon seeing his face she smiled,"Hey stranger." She whispered.

He returned a smile,"Hey. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." He mimicked her hushed tone.

She shook her head,"Don't be. How was the case?" She asked.

He swallowed,"We got him. But...we lost a little girl, 2 years old. S-...she was shot by her own father."

JJ listened, growing more sad as he explained.

He looked down,"I watched her get shot...and I couldn't do anything to save her."

"But you did her justice. You got him, you save a lot of other kids by getting this guy." She moved aside a few of his curls as she spoke. He smiled at her before looking down at his daughter. She saw the pained look on his face.

"You need a break." She stated.

He looked up at her,"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time for me to go back to work."

•

good, bad? Gimme some feedback darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

It was another beautiful Saturday morning in Quantico. JJ and Reid were getting dressed for their little family day together.

"Are you sure you want to?" Reid asked from the bedroom.

JJ nodded, exiting the bathroom. "Yeah. I mean it's been long enough. And you're always saying how much you miss Emma when you're away." She explained.

He sighed,"I know. But I just don't want you to feel like you have to go back."

She took a seat on the edge of the bed,"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Plus it'll be really good for you and Emma to spend more time together."

Reid adjusted his button down shirt before walking toward her. "As long as your sure."

She took his hand and nodded,"I am." She looked up at him, offering a smile. He couldn't resist smiling down at her,"Okay." JJ grinned,"Okay." She repeated before giving his hand a gentle squeeze and standing up, making her way out the door. She only made it two steps away before he held onto her hand tighter and spun her around. A laugh escaped past her lips as she was pulled into her husband. His long, skinny arms wrapped around her. He looked her up and down, smiling. She had on a baby blue sun dress, white sandals, and her hair had a light beach wave to it.

"You look beautiful." He said in a light, hushed tone.

She smiled. He still always had the power to give her butterflies. "Thank you." She mimicked his tone. He leaned down and placed a quick peck to her lips.

The sound of little footsteps was what made them turn around. They exited the room together and saw their little girl sitting on the couch.

"Alright baby girl, ready to see everyone?" JJ smiled taking her daughters hand.

"Yeah." Emma grinned.

JJ and Reid walked through the park, Reid holding his daughters tiny hand. It was the perfect day. Sun hung high in the sky, a warm spring atmosphere surrounding them, and a refreshing light breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. They saw Morgan holding his wife's hand on a bench. Morgan was the one who saw the three walking over to them. They both stood with a smile upon seeing them.

"There she is." Morgan grinned, kneeling down to his god daughters level. "Come here gorgeous." Once they were close enough she ran to her uncle, letting out a giggle as he hugged her and lifted her up. "How you doin' baby?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Good." She answered happily as he placed her back on the ground. She then went to her aunt who lowered herself down and hugged her niece,"You, my princess, are getting too big." She said.

Reid and Morgan were both by the swing set, Emma getting light pushes from her father. Garcia and JJ sat side by side on the bench.

"So, you like being home?" Garcia asked.

JJ nodded,"I like being with Emma, but I'm gonna come back." She explained.

"Oh my god really?" She beamed.

JJ laughed with a nod,"Spence and I talked and it'll be really great for him to be home with her. I just have to talk to Hotch about it."

"Oh that's so great! I need someone to talk to about My suspicions."

She became confused,"Suspicions?"

She nodded,"With Emily. I think she's pregnant."

Her eyes went wide,"What? Garcia if Emily was pregnant she would've said something, Hotch would've said something."

"Like I said I have my suspicions...but lately I see that mother to be glow about her. Same one you had."

"I had a glow?"

Garcia nodded,"Oh yeah. We knew you were pregnant days before you spilled those beans."

"But you were all so surprised."

"Oh I know we could've won an Oscar for that huh?" They both laughed.

(Later that night)

"Alright munchkin, ready for bed?" Reid asked as he pulled the covers open for his daughter. She nodded,"Yeah." She hopped into bed, and wiggled around until she was comfortably under the covers.

"Daddy why do you have to go to work?" She asked. He sighed,"Well Emma it's my job...I have to help keep the world a safer place. For you, for your mom, and everyone else." He explained, tucking her hair behind her ear on each side.

"But I miss you." She said quietly.

He swallowed a forming lump in his throat,"I miss you too. But I'm gonna be home more."

"Pwomise?"

He gave her a smile,"Promise."

Emma sat up and wrapped her little arms around his neck,"I wuv you daddy." Reid smiled, his arms came around her and held her close.

"I love you too baby." He said softly. He gave her a kiss on her dark wavy curls before tucking her in.

"Goodnight sweetie." He said quietly.

"Goodnight daddy." She responded. Reid rose back up and shut her light before turning to exit the room. He left the door cracked open, and just as he looked up he saw a smiling JJ leaning against the wall.

"Sorry. But I couldn't help it."

He smiled, and the two of them walked back to their bedroom. Reid was sitting in the bed while JJ changed when he brought it up.

"We should do something. Ya know just the two of us." He stated. JJ turned to her husband and smiled,"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well we could spend the day together, at home or we could go out. I mean if you wanted to."

"Spencer Reid are you asking me out on a date?" She grinned.

He shrugged, sitting down in the bed beside her,"I'm trying. But I'm not doing very well."

"I would love to." She said looking into his eyes. He smiled,"Good. If you said no that would've been really awkward." He said making them both laugh.

"So tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Tomorrow would be great if we had a babysitter." She stated.

All she received was a smirk from her husband to give her the answer to their dilemma. She tilted her head,"What?"

"I may have asked Emily and Hotch last week."

A smile grew from her lips,"You've had this planned since last week?"

He shrugged shyly.

She leaned towards him and kissed him,"Well...I may already have a date." She joke.

Reid rose an eyebrow,"Oh is that so." He took her by the waist and pinned her down on the bed, making her laugh,"So I have some competition?"

She shrugged innocently,"Don't worry, those other guys don't stand a chance against you. You got the whole package." She winked before leaning up and kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

{flashback}

"Come here gorgeous." JJ cooed as she picked her daughter from the floor and stood her up, supporting her stance.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said sadly. It was the first time her and Reid were leaving Emma. "This is a lot harder then I thought." She said looking at her little 6 month old.

"Alright. Let's go find daddy." She said getting up. She placed Emma on her hip and turned to exit the nursery when she saw her husband leaning against the door, smiling.

"Wow." She grinned upon seeing her husband all dressed up in his dress pants, button up shirt and a suit jacket.

"I was gonna say the same thing." He smiled as he walked towards his two girls. She had on a simple black dress that flowed to her knees. "About both of you." He added taking his daughter in his arms. JJ smiled,"She always looks extra tiny when you hold her." She laughed. As she did the doorbell rang. "That's probably Morgan and Garcia." She said walking out of the room.

Reid looked at his daughter, holding her out in front of him,"You are incredibly little." He pointed out,"But you have big beautiful eyes." He smiled,"Yes you do." He kissed her head before walking out.

"Okay so she should go to sleep pretty easily after she eats. Bottles are in the fridge, and if you need anything you or if anything goes wrong..."

"We'll call." Garcia smirked before JJ finished.

She sighed with a smile,"Okay." Reid came in with Emma and joined the three.

"Ready?" He asked his wife. A nod was her response before their goodbyes began.

"Alright princess." JJ started as she took Emma into her arms,"You be good okay?" She received a little giggle. "I'll take that as an okay." She laughed before kissing her baby.

Reid smoothed down her little curls before kissing her head.

"Alright. We won't be back late." JJ said as she handed Emma to Morgan.

"Go we got this. Have fun, stay out as long as you want." Garcia rambled.

They smiled before saying their last goodbyes and exiting the apartment.

"You haven't said much." Reid examined as they drove,"are you okay?"

JJ turned and gave him one of her fake smiles,"Yeah I'm fine."

His eyebrows rose,"You know 90% of people who are troubled say they're fine when they aren't. It's the most common answer given to hide the fact that something's bothering them." He took a quick glance at JJ,"And I know when your lying."

She sighed,"It's just...weird. I feel different leaving Emma. Not having her here, knowing she's not with us. I guess I'm just worried."

He understood completely. He felt the same way. Emma hasn't been without either of them from the day she came into this world. Not having her with them left an empty feeling inside them. To think of something happening and they weren't there made them feel worse.

"You know she's okay. I mean it's not like she's with strangers." He tried his very best to sooth her discomfort.

She nodded,"I know." He still felt her sadness filling the car.

"I miss her too." He added. She didn't say it, but it was unnecessary.

{end of flashback}

"Are you sure you don't want anything." He asked as she let out another cough.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She answered in her congested tone. His hand rose and the back of his hand came to her forehead, then to her cheek, then her neck.

"You're burning up." He pointed out."not that it's anything different." He smirked, achieving his goal of making her smile.

"I'm sorry." She started.

"Don't be." He said shaking his head.

She mimicked his head shake,"No Spence you had this planned for a week."

He shrugged,"So? I mean you didn't plan on getting sick. We can still have our date." He smiled.

She was threatened with another cough leaving her mouth, her throat burning with an itch. "I don't think I'd be a great date right now." She said while adjusted her position in bed.

"Nonsense I think you'd be perfect. But first, get some rest." He said softly before kissing her head.

Some time past before she awoke from a much need rest. She sat up, letting out another throat burning cough. She regretted her actions as soon as her head started pounding. She lowered her self back down to her original sleeping position and turned to her side, shutting her eyes once again. For a brief second they re fluttered open to see a single white rose laying across the neighboring pillow. She smiled, picking it up and bringing it closer to embrace it's simple beauty and significance.

•

•

Sorry I know this ended a little weird. But I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

"How many?"

"We found another body today. This women really thinks she's doing what's right by dumping the bodies. Our unsub, it's like he brainwashed her."

"She believes she's satisfying her soulmate." "Exactly."

"You sound tired."

"Long day."

"You should get some sleep."

"I know. How are you two doing?"

"We're okay, miss you."

"I miss you both too. I should be home in 2 days. I call you tomorrow and check in."

"Be safe."

"Promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

Reid was in his bedroom, just hanging up the phone when he saw a figure from the corner of his eye, he looked up to see little Emma clutching her pillow and looking up at him with big tired eyes.

"All set for bed?" He asked her as he stood up from the bed.

He received a small nod before they both walked to Emma's room. He picked her up and placed her in bed, tucking her snuggly into bed.

"Daddy?" She asked

He looked up with a questioning expression on his face,"What's a soulmate?"

She must've heard his conversation with JJ. He thought before answering.

"Well...a soulmate is like a best friend but more. They're the one person your meant to spend your whole life with and love no matter what."

"Do you have a soulmate, daddy?" She asked curiously.

He smiled,"I do."

"Who is it?"

"It's your mom."

"You love mommy?"

"I do, very much. I love both of you very much." He smoothed down her dark curls. He leaned up and kissed her head,"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight daddy."

•

•

I know it's extremely short. I'm thinking about making a time jump to when Emma's a lot older. Like a teen. I feel like that'll be the start to ending this trilogy. How do you feel about the time jump? Let me know. Also do you guys actually like this? I mean do you enjoy reading it? I feel like it sucks.


End file.
